Lostpedia-Interview:Raj K. Bose
---- Raj K. Bose spielt in Lost die Rolle des pakistanischen Verkäufers, der Hurley das Lotterie-Los verkauft. In träumt Hurley von ihm in einem Hühnerkostüm. ---- Lostpedia: Gucken Sie Lost? Also, sind Sie so ein richtiger Hardcore-Fan oder nur jemand, der ab und zu mal reinguckt? Und was ist Ihre Lieblings-Episode, -Charakter und so weiter? Natürlich seh ich es mir an. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf neue Hinweise aus jeder neuen Episode, um die Hintergründe der Charaktere besser zu verstehen. Man darf die Wichtigkeit jedes einzelnen Charakter von Lost nicht unterschätzen, seit sie mit all den anderen eine Verbindung haben. Hat irgendwie eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Theorie der "6 Grade der Separation." Es wäre für mich sehr schwer einen Lieblingscharakter zu wählen, da sie alle so interessant sind. Wie auch immer, ich würde vermutlich sagen, dass mir Hurleys Rolle am besten gefällt, nicht weil ich mit ihm gearbeitet habe, aber weil er die versteckten Ängste in uns, die Gründe, weshalb wir von etwas wegrennen und uns unseren Ängsten nicht stellen darstellt. Lostpedia: Bisher gab es immer eine spannende Geschichte, wie die Schauspieler an ihre Rollen bei Lost gekommen sind. Was ist Ihre? Ich hatte schon einige Rollen in Lost gespielt: Überlebende, Flugbegleiter am Flughafen, etc. Es bereitete mir große Freude, als ich dann während meiner Pause zu einem Vorsprechen vorgeladen wurde. Ich sollte für den Charakter des Sanjay vorsprechen (der indische Angestellter) in . Ich hab die Rolle bekommen, doch später an diesem Tag fiel mir ein, dass ich ebenfalls für einen Dreh in der University of Phoenix angemeldet war (ich habe an der Schule seit 2002 unterrichtet). Auch wenn der Castingagent mir versprach einen Chauffeur für mich bereitzustellen, wollte ich das Risiko nicht eingehen und gab die Rolle auf. In der nächsten Staffel fragte mich der Castingagent Margaret Doversola, ob ich ein weiteres Mal vorsprechen wollte. Dieses Mal für die Rolle des Verkäufers aus und ich bekam die Rolle. Es gab zum Glück keine Terminkonflikte, da ich nach der ersten Staffel mit dem Unterrichten in der Universität aufgehört habe und jetzt über das Internet lehrte. Es war mein Traum mit Jorge und Daniel zu spielen und er wurde wahr! Lostpedia: Wie war es, mit Jorge Garcia und Daniel Dae Kim zu arbeiten, und natürlich auch mit dem Rest der Schauspieler und der Crew? Gibt es irgendwelche interessanten Geschichten? Beide Schauspieler waren klasse! Ich erinnere mich wage an eine Anweisung nicht mit den Stars zu sprechen, solange sie dich nicht zuerst ansprechen. Wie auch immer, als Schauspieler hatte ich diese Begrenzung nicht. Ich habe Jorge im Makeupraum getroffen, wo wir uns einander vorgestellt haben. Er war überrascht, dass ich ein lokaler Schauspieler war und nicht jemand aus LA. Während dem Dreh der Gasstationsszene wurde eine ganze 7-11 und eine Gasstation für den Tag gemietet. Es war gegen Abend und ich war in die Arbeitsuniform gekleidert, mit Schuhen, welche mir viel zu groß waren. Es war ziemlich schwer damit zu laufen, ohne umzufallen. In der Szene wurde ich von Newsreporten umzingelt, dann fuhr Josh mit seinem Wagen an die Tankstation und ich erkannte ihn wieder. Dann musste ich zu ihm rennen, zusammen mit der ganzen TV Crew. Und es kam noch schlimmer: ich fiel immer wieder hin und schafften es erst gegen Mitternacht. Was für eine Nacht! Für Untergrunddreh mit Jin und Hurley waren wir im Hawaii Film Studio, wo sie das Innere der Luke gebaut hatten. Ich zog das Hünchenkostüm an und spielte zusammen mit Daniel (ebenfalls ein sehr netter Schauspieler) in der Vorratskammer. Während Jorge begann alles aufzuessen und Daniel Englisch zu sprechen sollte ich mit dem Kostüm auftreten. Doch der Hünchenkopf war zu schwer für mich. Also musste Daniel ihn hochhalten, während er noch seinen Dialog sprechen musste. Während den Takes musste ich den Hünchenkopf abziehen, denn er war wortwörtlich zu schwer. Jorge musste wirklich viel in sich hineinstopfen, denn jedesmal wenn die Szene nicht gut genug war, stattete die Crew das Set mit neuen Fresswaren aus, welche er essen musste. Es war ein großer Spaß. Lostpedia: Hatten Sie noch mehr Text, als in der Endfassung zu sehen war? Ich hatte nicht viele Zeilen. Man hat mir lediglich gesagt, dass ich meine Zeilen verschieden aufsagen soll (Stimmtöne, Gesichtsausdrücke), bis die Direktoren zufireden waren. Lostpedia: Als Sie drehten, hatten Sie da eine Ahnung was es damit auf sich hatte, dass sie im einen Moment Hurley das Lotterie-Los verkaufen und im anderen im Hühnerkostüm dastehen? Nein, mir wurden zwar die Szenen beschrieben, aber nicht ihre Relevanz zum Rest der Story. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich eine Rolle spiele, welche in Hurleys Vergangenheit vorkam, einmal in seinem Flashback und danach in seinem Traum. Lostpedia: Was haben Sie seit Lost gemacht? Was sind Ihre Pläne für die Zukunft? Seit mein Gesicht auf dem Bild erschien sind meine Chancen auf eine weitere Rolle bei Lost ziemlich schlecht, außer der Angestellte kommt in zukünftigen Episoden nochmals vor (was ich hoffe). Durch das Leben auf Hawaii bin ich auf lokale Produktionen beschränkt. Ich habe aber gehört, dass einige Filme im nächsten Jahr hier gedreht werden sollen (wie Magnum PI) also hoffe ich auf weitere Rollen.